The Tournament Of Death
by Accelerator Yuriko
Summary: This is a fight to the death, and only one gets to survive... For the survivor gets the reward of having whatever he desires. WHATEVER. Yuriko was fighting with Goku when they realized each others situations... Goku knew he had to teamwork with Yuriko in order to win... And just right before their eyes, they faces off Saitama and Thanos who are also together in their own team...


Whoever survives each round, wins. Everyone, literally everyone, was participating in the Tournament Of Death, not because of they wanting to die, but they wanted to win. And the ultimate price, for the winner, is to be the universe's most powerful character ever... To be Omnipresent, Omnipresence, Omnipotent... To be literally God's God. One hour is off, and a lot of participants are dead already. There was Saitama, who killed Vegeta in one punch. When Goku saw this, he knew he had to win this battle. Last Order was on the field when, Goku killed her. Suzushina Yuriko, known as The Accelerator, currently Level 6, saw this horrifying scene in pain. She couldn't protect this innocent loli. Yuriko, who couldn't control herself, screamed that, she need to get the final price in order to save Last Order from death... And there was Thanos, who watched from behind. "That does put a smile on my face..."

Tournament Of Death begins. The One Above All was staring at Zeno who is also staring at him... "What a childlike god..." The One Above All said to Zeno. "Does this matter? I will beat you next..." Zeno replied...

Protagonists:

Goku, Suzushina Yuriko (Accelerator), Thanos, Touma Kamijou, Light Yagami, Saitama (And more...)

Villains:

Othinus, Chuck Norris, Shaggy, Superman (And more...)

The battle begun. Zeno stepped a step back and blinked, all 12 universe exploded. "You think that can kill me?" The One Above All laughed. He reached out to Zeno, then taunted, "You are already dead..." Zeno turned back and laughed, "So, what? I am the all God of..." Just before the end of his sentence, Zeno was killed by The One Above All. He laughed, then turned back, just to notice a familiar face in front of him... It was Chuck Norris. "Nani..." The One Above All exclaimed...

Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kicked. All 12 universes exploded again, and The One Above All didn't exist anymore. Goku saw this, and knew that he, must do something to stop him... Goku was thinking until he saw Suzushina Yuriko behind him. "How dare you kill Last Order!" Accelerator screamed, turned on his battery controller and gained White Wings... Goku shouted, "But I had no choice! I must get the final reward!" "You had a choice! This is a fight for my life! Let me kill you!" Yuriko screamed, just to hear Goku replying, "No way! I need the final reward, then I can even resurrect you and Last Order I promise!" Yuriko angrily shouted back, "If I win, I can do it just the same, then why you? Don't you even care about me? I used to be a weak girl until I finally got hold to the Reflect ability which Kihara gave me... I won't be even standing here if it was not Last Order..." Goku, who heard what Yuriko says, replied, "Then what about me? So you are correct, and even so does that mean I am not important in my own universe?"

Goku ran towards Yuriko, then punched Yuriko, but she immediately reflected the blast and Goku was hit by his own attack. He fell and crushed over the floor, and got massively injured. Goku stood up, then unleashed his Ultra Instinct power. Yuriko took a step back, just to notice though he can reflect every attack Goku gives him, he knew if his battery runs out, he would be dead. The battery lasts for 30 minutes, and if Goku is not attacking him for 30 minutes, then Goku wins since he can't use any ability on the 31st minute... Yuriko attacks Goku instead, forcing Goku to attack him then attacks himself. Goku was once again thrown off, and this time Goku's arm has fallen off. He heavily bleeded, and there, he saw Yuriko, who said to him, "You know, I want to just reverse your blood flow, okay? Any last words?" "Save... Save everyone who fought with me..." Goku replied, and closed his eyes. He can feel his death, just one second away...

Goku opened his eyes, only to notice that he was still lying on the floor, and Yuriko is standing 3 feets away from him, looking at the opposite direction. "Do you even think I am that kind of person who wanted a hero to die?" Yuriko answered. Goku slowly stood up, and said, "What do you want from me? I have nothing to give you, and all my teammates are dead..." Yuriko laughed, "I want you to join force with me..." Goku answered, "But that is impossible! Only one of us gets to survive, and the match ends soon! If both are still alive, we will die together!" Yuriko turned back and said, "We won't... If we join force and kill other participants together as a team..."

Saitama was fighting with Thanos when they both saw Goku and Yuriko. "Thanos," Saitama said, "Those two characters seem like a threat to us... Should we stop fighting and work together to take them off first?" Thanos replied, "I hate you. But I agree..."

Who would win? Sequel Coming Soon!


End file.
